memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sector 001
Sector 001 or Sol Sector was a region of space. This was the central sector of the United Federation of Planets in which the Sol system and Vulcan system were located. ( ; ; ; dedication plaques; ) History In the 24th century, both the 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards and Starfleet Headquarters were located in this sector. ( dedication plaques; ) Data examined the Starbase ops status of the Sol Sector in late 2364, finding proof for a conspiracy among the highest ranks of Starfleet Command. ( , okudagram) In 2368, in his final year at the Starfleet Medical Academy, Julian Bashir was the of the racquetball team. They took the sector championships this year. ( ) In 2369, this sector was named on the chart Sector Ipai Relay Log– Relay Message Flow 1293 in Relay Station 47 Ops. The was in this sector around the same time that the visited Relay Station 47. ( , production art) In 2371, a microscopic singularity passed through Sector 001 and exploded. This created the conditions for an accident that sent Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax and Julian Bashir back in time to the year 2024. ( ) In 2372, Julian Bashir gave Nog a PADD containing the guidebook A Cadet's Guide to Sector 001 Earth for life on Earth as a going-away present. ( ) The Battle of Sector 001 between the Federation and the Borg occurred in this sector in 2373. ( ). In an alternate timeline caused by the death of Gabriel Bell in 2024, the did not detect Starfleet activity in this sector in 2371. ( ) In the alternate 2259, this sector, located at Level 3-B, was labeled on a map of the Alpha Quadrant. Four trade lines radiated from a white pentagon in this sector. The sector was being scanned for activity. This map was in a collection of graphics and video media that were seen on a powerwall in the offices of Admirals and at Starfleet Headquarters. ( ) Points of Interest guide PADD]] *Sol system **Sol (primary star) ** (Sol I) **Venus (Sol II) **Earth (Sol III) ***Luna (The Moon; moon) ***''see objects in Earth orbit for more.'' **Mars (Sol IV) *** Deimos ***Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards (orbiting drydocks) ** **Jupiter (Sol V) ***Jupiter Outpost 92 ***Jupiter Station (space station) ***Moons of Jupiter (moons) ****Io (moon) ****Ganymede (moon) **Saturn (Sol VI) ***Mimas (moon) ***Rhea (moon) ***Titan (moon) **Uranus (Sol VII) **Neptune (Sol VIII) ***Triton (moon) **Pluto (Sol IX) ** (comet; crashed into Mars 2155) **Halley's Comet (comet) **1889 V (comet) **1892 III Holmes (comet) **1892 V (comet) **Biela's Komet (comet) **d'Arrest (comet) **De Vico's Komet (comet) **Enke's Komet (comet) **Faye's Komet (comet) **Finley (comet) **Winnecke's Komet (comet) * Vulcan system ** 40 Eridani A *** 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards *** *** Vulcan (alternate reality) *** * Uncertain system ** Tarsas III *** Starbase 74 * Starbase 0834 * Starbase 4077 * Orion Sector Tactical Command , for a refueling gantry type 884, Sector 001 is located in the Alpha Quadrant. }} bg:Сектор 001 cs:Sektor 001 de:Sektor 001 es:Sector 001 fr:Secteur de Sol ja:セクター001 nl:Sol sector ru:Сектор 001 000001 Category:Locations (alternate reality)